A Fair Trade
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Ahsoka comes up with a innocent way to make Bane talk. Involves fruitcake and slight Bane/Ahsoka


Ahsoka Tano looked at her Masters pondering the current situation. Bane was refusing to talk, and they couldn't really do a mind trick without the risk of it being permanently damaging. Ahsoka wasn't sure what to do. She hated feeling useless like this…but then a certain idea popped into her head. "Masters may I be excused for a little while?"

It was Master Windu who answered, "Yes of course. If you need us we'll still be here." She heard Anakin and Obi-wan sigh. It would be a while before they could find out where the holocron and the children were but Ahsoka had a way to speed things up…

Getting the food and sneaking out of the mess hall was easy enough. The real challenge was to stalk back to Bane's cell without her Masters noticing. When Ahsoka passed by they were discussing the use of a multi-Jedi mind trick. However Master Kenobi was sure it would only hinder them.

Luckily there were no guards outside Bane's cell so Ahsoka had a clear path through. She punched in the code and walked in sealing herself in with the bounty hunter. His red eyes stared at her as she paced towards him. Even though he was responsible for countless deaths Ahsoka wasn't afraid of him. She set down the brown bag on the table and stood at the side close to him.

"I heard you say earlier that you thought my Masters would torture you? You haven't dealt with Jedi much have you?" she asked good naturedly. Bane furrowed his brow a little.

"You must have missed what's called sarcasm youngling."

She sighed and said, "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat…" as she explained she pulled the food out of the brown bag and set it on the table. It turned out it was the fruitcake everyone hated so much on the ship.

The Republic had done it to be nice about the holiday season, but no one ever ate it and it just went to waste. Ahsoka thought Bane might want it instead- not much but it was something. Bane's brow furrowed further and he lifted the side of his lip slightly in disgust, yet Ahsoka could have sworn she heard his stomach growl.

"Are you hungry? Have some…"

"Let me guess you probably put poison in it right?" he questioned.

"Of course not," she laughed.

"You put an interrogation drug in it?"

"No," she replied. Of course he wouldn't trust her so she broke off a piece of the brown bread and brought it to her lips. She ate the piece keeping her eyes set on him the whole time. He looked torn between whether to be repulsed or tempted. And seeming as he wasn't about to take the initiative Ahsoka broke off another piece and held it up to his lips. "Please try some…" she tried to seem as cute as she could to him.

He looked at the brown monstrosity she held between her fingers. But Bane _was_ hungry so… he leaned foreword and used his teeth and tongue to remove the food. Ahsoka felt a little embarrassed because she sort of liked the feeling of his tongue on her fingers. But she had to focus! Her plan seemed to be going well.

She held out some more fruitcake and asked, "Would you like some more?" Oh yes Bane wanted more- and not just of the fruitcake. Bane grinned and wrapped his arm around Ahsoka's thin waist and pulled her closer. Her faced flushed a little but she didn't resist and as time went by she wound up sitting on the bounty hunter's lap feeding him fruitcake and getting the information her Masters needed so desperately.

A short while later Ahsoka came out of the cell with all of the coordinates she needed. She presented them to her Masters and not surprisingly they were incredulous. They proceeded to ask how she got the information.

"He _willingly_ told you?" Master Windu asked.

"You went in there _alone_ without permission?" Master Kenobi inquired.

"He let you give him _fruitcake_?" Master Skywalker asked. All three Jedi were at a loss about how Ahsoka's plan had worked, but they looked at the coordinates and even though they seemed sketchy they did seem plausible. Ahsoka felt happy when her Masters were proud of her accomplishment, and they asked what exactly her secret with the food was as they stood outside of Bane's cell about to confirm what he had told the padawan.

"He was just hungry Masters…" she replied with a smile. But neither Mace, nor Anakin, nor Obi-wan could ignore the blush on her cheeks or the smirk on Bane's lips.

The End.


End file.
